


Muse

by AndersAndrew



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Artistic Beauty, Artistic Sensibilities, Eye Contact, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Touching, Scars, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu'il fuit la foule, Gregory Violet aperçoit Edgar Redmond, lui aussi se tenant à l'écart. En l'observant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sortir son fusain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Muse  
> Fandom : Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji  
> Rating : PG-15  
> Genres : hurt/comfort slashouille  
> Personnages : Gregory Violet>Edgar Redmond  
> Nombre de mots : 837  
> Commentaires : Se situe au collège Weston, présenté à partir du chapitre 67 "Le majordome va à l'école", tome 14; mais chronologiquement, a lieu avant que les personnages de cette fic n'entrent dans le groupe des P4.

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser.

Lors de ces circonstances spéciales, où les gens de l'extérieur peuvent pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, chaque élève est tenu de participer. Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant Gregory Violet de s'éclipser à la première occasion. Et à l'heure de sa 5ème année en ces lieux, il était devenu expert pour ce qui est de faire oublier sa présence, alors même qu'il était l'un des élèves les plus extravagants du dortoir Violet Wolf.

Désormais, il était capable de se fondre dans les ombres, discret comme un souffle d'air. C'était un talent utile à quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire et taciturne.

Il savait mieux que personne se faufiler à l'écart de la foule sans être remarqué, malgré son apparence.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

Edgar Redmond, du dortoir Scarlet Fox, était adossé à un pilier, dans l'obscurité d'une alcôve. Cela étonna Gregory, car Redmond était connu de tout le collège, ainsi on se serait attendu à davantage de sociabilité de sa part. C'était en règle générale l'attitude des gens de hautes naissances comme lui, de se montrer extravertis et frivoles.

Redmond était également célèbre pour sa beauté, et Violet ne doutait pas qu'un troupeau de jeunes filles en émoi n'attendaient qu'un bon prétexte pour se jeter sur lui. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il restait dissimulé.

Violet devait bien reconnaître qu'en plus d'avoir une allure digne d'un prince, Redmond avait aussi hérité du plus charmant des minois qui lui ait été donné de voir. Avant même d'en avoir conscience, il avait dégainé fusains et carnet à croquis. Ses doigts le démangeaient.

Certes la beauté du sujet était en soi intéressante, mais l'était davantage son attitude réservée, parce qu'elle octroyait à ses traits délicats une dureté, une froideur inhabituelle que Violet souhaitait immortaliser sur le vif avant de la voir disparaître.

Alors qu'il tentait de retracer fiévreusement la moue boudeuse de son modèle, celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux; un masque parut tomber sur son visage. Il sourit et sa pose se raidit tandis qu'il semblait comprendre que Violet était en train de lui tirer le portrait.

La main du dessinateur se mit à trembler et il s'arrêta. Il dévisagea Redmond calmement, essayant de retrouver dans la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres, le perçant de son regard, un reste de glace qu'il avait perçut lorsque le blond se croyait seul. Il était si rare de voir derrière la mascarade des bienséances, il ne pouvait manquer de sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée de d'avoir perdu une chance unique de saisir la beauté de Redmond à travers ce qu'il avait de plus secret.

La déception lui fit pincer les lèvres, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête et s'échapper à nouveau. Rien ne le retenait ici dorénavant.

Il se détourna, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Montre-moi. », ordonna Redmond avec douceur.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, et sa voix était comme un velours chaud qui lui caressait l'oreille, endormant ses réflexes.

Il voulut protéger son croquis, cependant le blond lui prit le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Violet poussa un cri aigu qui fit se tourner quelques têtes.

\- Lâche-moi !

Edgar écarquilla brièvement les yeux en sentant sous ses doigts le contact rugueux des cicatrices sur son poignet il relâcha le jeune artistique, qui s'écarta vivement, dans un claquement de cape.

\- Ne...ne le prend pas comme ça, essaya d'apaiser le blond.

Mais déjà, Violet s'enfuyait, abandonnant son carnet tombé par terre. Redmond le ramassa.

Il rougit en dévorant du regard le portrait de lui qui avait été fait. Ce garçon avait un véritable talent, et bien qu'il soit bizarre, il avait envie de le rencontrer à nouveau.

Même si ça risquait d'être une tâche très peu facile, après cet incident. Mais après tout, il avait toujours son carnet. Cela lui donnerait sans doute l'occasion de lui reparler.

 

Retourné dans sa chambre avant les autres, Violet se maudit cent fois d'avoir oublié sa règle.

Quel que soit la beauté du sujet, ne jamais s'en approcher de trop près. Ni se dévoiler.

Il allait mourir de honte si Redmond répandait des rumeurs sur son secret.

Mal à l'aise, il s'assit sur son lit et gratta nerveusement l'intérieur du poignet avec les ongles. Les cicatrices blanchâtres se remirent à saigner.

Bien qu'il eut été une vision enchanteresse l'espace de quelques instants, Redmond n'était qu'un sujet parmi d'autres.

Et il n'en tomberait pas amoureux, parce que le coup de foudre n'existe pas. Les muses sont une chimère. Il était un artiste, libre de croquer qui il voulait.

L'illusion qu'il se faisait commençait néanmoins à se fendiller à mesure qu'il repensait à l'expression de stupeur de Redmond, quand il avait crié.

Il avait envie de peindre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se lancer dans du gros œuvres, parce qu'il était paresseux.

Là, il avait envie de travailler. Pour lui.


End file.
